


When You Look At You and Me (We're Different, Different as can be!)

by Idontknowcanon



Series: The Alien Prince and the Metal Man [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: (again sarcasm), (sarcasm), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Loki (Marvel), BAMF Tony Stark, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Frigga's (Marvel) B- Parenting, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Kid Tony Stark, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki's fake name is Charles Holstein, Minor Character Death, NOT FrostIron, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Thor is an okay bro, Tony Stark (has always) had a heart, Tony and Loki friendship - Freeform, but thats a low bar, he gets a hug tho, i repeat NOT FROSTIRON, idk i made it up on the spot, ill tag as i go - Freeform, she was better than odin, they are friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontknowcanon/pseuds/Idontknowcanon
Summary: What if Tony and Loki knew each other before the attack on New York, before Tony became Ironman? What if they were friends? What if the fate of the Universe was in the hands of a guy in a metal suit, and a god on the run from the law?A fanfic that explores the idea of Tony and Loki knowing each other since Tony was a kid.Not FrostIron, friendship only.First story in The Alien Prince and the Metal Man series.
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), Howard Stark/Maria Stark, Loki and Tony friendship - Relationship, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: The Alien Prince and the Metal Man [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803034
Comments: 13
Kudos: 157





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> New Fanfic! Would just like to say once again no FrostIron. Enjoy!

Tony ran and ran until his little legs could run no more; he laid on the grass, letting the tears flow freely. Even though he was 4, he knew his dad was mad; more specifically his dad was mad at him. Tony had only wanted to make him a gift- (Though dissembling the toaster wasn’t a good place to start.) He curled his legs up to his chest and stayed like that until he slowly drifted off to sleep.

A few minutes later a crack of a twig woke him; he looked around furiously, tear tracks still stained his face. “Whose… Who's there?” He mumbled meekly. The figure stopped and looked around until his eyes finally landed on Tony, he knelt down looking at him curiously. Tony looked at the figure, his hair was all over the place and tear tracks stained his face as well. Tony wiped his eyes, “Who are you?” 

The figure looked hesitant for a moment before answering, “I’m Loki.” Tony held out his hand, 

“Hi Mr. Loki- my dad said to call older people ms and mr- I’m Tony.” Tony’s eyes widened as he thought about what he just said, “I’m sorry, I’m not supposed to call people old, please don’t be mad.” Tears filled his eyes again as he waited for him to yell at him, instead he heard him laughing.

“'Tis fine. I’ve been called worse than ‘old’.” He laughed again, “I am very old, though.” 

Tony looked confused, “You can’t be that old, you look like you're twenty!” 

He laughed again, “Try one thousand and three.”

Tony was shocked; people don’t live that long, no-one can live that long! The figure- Loki noticed the obvious shock on Tony’s face. “I’m not a Midgardian, or human; as you prefer to call them.” He said it like it wasn’t a big deal, but it was! Tony just met an alien! A real life alien! 

His face split into a giant grin, “You’re an alien! Are you from a different planet? Or are you from here? I promise I won’t tell. Do you have a spaceship? Or a laser gun? Or magic-” His rambling was cut off by Loki laughing, 

“No, I don’t have a spaceship or a ‘laser gun’ but I am from a different realm. And to answer your question about magic-” He spread his fingers apart, creating green butterflies. Tony looked on in awe as he made different animals, some Tony had no idea what were. He flicked his wrist, making the green horse disappear. He looked at his hands sheepishly, “You probably didn’t like them. I’m sorry I can’t show you anything impressive, like the head of a monster I killed or a hammer that only the worthy can pick up.”

Tony shook his head, how could he think that wasn’t impressive! He did magic! “I thought that was really cool! You did magic! I haven’t met anyone that can do magic!” 

Loki shuffled uncomfortably, “You really think so?” Tony nodded. “Thank you, though no-one really likes my seidr on Asgard.” He mumbled the last bit. 

Tony heard him, “s-i-d-e-r?” 

He shook his head, “no, it's pronounced SAY-der. seidr is what you call ‘magic’.” 

Tony nodded in understanding, “But why wouldn’t they like it?” 

Loki sighed, picking at his hands. “On Asgard they don’t like seidr. They call it a ‘woman’s art.’”

Without thinking Tony wrapped his hands around Loki’s chest, in a semi-hug (As much as you could call it a hug with Loki being three times bigger than Tony.) “I think magic is cool! And you shouldn’t listen to them because they are big meanies.” His words were a bit muffled but Loki still heard them. 

He ruffled Tony’s hair, “I’ll try to ignore them.” Tony removed his hands, bouncing on his feet he held out his pinky. “Pinky promise?” Loki looked at Tony’s pinky in confusion. “Oh yeah you're from As-guard, well you um…” He stuck out his other pinky and crossed them together, “you do that.” 

Loki nodded before lacing his pinky with Tony’s. “Pinky promise.”

* * *

Loki ran to where he knew the walls between worlds would be thinnest, he didn’t care where he’d end up; just as long as he left Asgard. He manipulated his seidr so the wall would crumble, and he could walk through. As soon as he hit solid ground he collapsed to his knees, he put his head in his hands and cried.

He took a steadying breath wiping the tears from his eyes, and surveyed his surroundings. He appeared to be in a forest, though most of the leaves were on the ground. Loki thought over what he learned through his tutors and reading, he could be in Alfheim, Vanaheim, or Midgard. Mentally cursing himself for being so weak- a Prince of Asgard shouldn’t cry like a newborn babe- he lifted himself off the ground. Picking off the leaves, he stumbled through the forest.

He walked around for a while- figuring that he was on Midgard- before he heard sniffling. Looking down he saw a Midgardian, who appeared to be not even three hundred. The young Midgardian lifted his head, “Whose… Who's there?” Loki kneeled down, looking at the young Midgardian- who appeared to have been crying. “Who are you?” He asked again. 

Loki hesitated, he could tell the Midgardian a fake name, or he could give him his real name. Though he went with the latter, it wasn’t like he’d ever see this Midgardian again. “I’m Loki.” 

The young Midgardian held out his hand, Loki had no idea as to why but before he could voice that the Midgardian said, “Hi Mr. Loki- my dad said to call older people ms and mr- I’m Tony.” The Midgardian- Tony; as he said his name was, looked down at his hands. “I'm sorry, I’m not supposed to call people old, please don’t be mad.”

Loki laughed, of course he was old! He was one thousand and three! “Tis fine, I’ve been called worse than ‘old.’” Laughing again Loki said, “I am very old, though.” 

Tony looked confused, “You’re not that old! You look like you're twenty!” He wondered again if he should tell the Midgardian who he was, but decided to anyway; like he said before, why would he see this Midgardian again? “Try one thousand and three.” He watched as Tony processed the information, clearing it up for him, he said, “I’m not Midgardian, or human; as you like to call them.” 

Tony’s face lit up, “You’re an alien! Are you from a different planet? Or are you from here? I promise I won’t tell. Do you have a spaceship? Or a laser gun? Or magic-”

Loki cut him off as soon as he heard ‘magic’ by laughing, “I don’t have a spaceship or a ‘laser gun’ but I am from a different realm. And to answer your question about ‘magic’-” He spread his fingers apart, creating animals that Tony wouldn’t know and some that he did. After he made fifteen animals he stopped, he needed to conserve his seidr after all. He looked at Tony, who looked shocked. Taking that as a bad thing he started picking at his hands, a nervous habit he picked up from his mother. “You probably didn’t like them. I’m sorry I can’t show you anything impressive, like the head of a monster I killed or a hammer that only the worthy can pick up.”

Tony shook his head, “I thought that was really cool! You did magic! I haven’t met anyone that can do magic!” 

Loki shuffled uncomfortably, the only person who’d complement his seidr was his mother. “You really think so?” Tony nodded. “Thank you, though no-one really likes my seidr on Asgard.” Loki mumbled the last bit about Asgard, he didn’t want his pity. 

“S-i-d-e-r?” Tony asked. 

Loki shook his head. “No, it’s pronounced SAY-der. Seidr is what you call ‘magic.’” Sighing, Loki continued picking at his hands, “on Asgard they don’t like seidr. They call it a ‘woman’s art’.”

Loki was surprised when Tony hugged him, though it wasn’t really a hug as Loki was three times bigger than Tony. Tony’s voice was a bit muffled by Loki shirt, but Loki being Asgardian had better hearing than a Midgardian. “I think magic is cool! And you shouldn’t listen to them because they are big meanies.” 

Loki almost laughed, how could he not listen to them? Being on Asgard just shouted, ‘WE HATE SEIDR!’ But he couldn’t upset this small Midgardian. So he ruffled his hair and said, “I’ll try to ignore them.” 

Tony removed his hands, practically glowing he held out his smallest finger, “pinky promise?” Loki didn’t know what a ‘pinky promise’ was, so he just stared at Tony's finger. Tony seemed to catch on to Loki confused as he said, “Oh yeah you're from As-guard, well you um…” He stuck out his other pinky and crossed them together, “you do that.” 

Loki nodded and stuck out his little finger and crossed it with Tony’s, “pinky promise.”

* * *

Unlike what Loki suspected he did see that Midgardian again, and again, and again. Soon he and Tony became best friends, they shared everything together. Loki and Tony never told another soul about their friendship, and that would cause a lot of miscommunication and trouble in the future. Oh, so much trouble.

* * *

_ Tap _ .  _ Tap _ .  _ Tap _ . The rhythmic tap of a pencil against a wooden desk distracted Tony as he was supposed to be taking notes. He had a giant social studies test on Friday, and he hadn’t studied once. Of course, he could always ask Loki; but who knew where Loki  _ was _ ? He was an alien god prince who lived on a different planet, how would  _ he _ know Earth’s geography? In the odd chance Loki came by- (He came by at least once or twice a month)- he was planning on beating Loki in Monopoly; he’d been practicing. 

The bell rang pulling Tony out of his musing; gathering his things he practically flew out the door and out the building. He scanned the crowd looking for Jarvises’ brown mop of hair, instead he found a bored looking Loki holding a plastic bag. Bouncing over Tony asked, “What’s in the bag?” 

Loki rolled his eyes, “Skipping formalities today are we? Anyways, I've got two ‘submarine sandwiches,’ though I still do not understand why they would name a sandwich after a vessel used to traverse the ocean.” 

Tony snorted and patted Loki on the arm, “You may be an alien god prince but you still have a lot to learn about Earth culture.” Loki handed the bag to Tony; who tore through it trying to get to the sandwich. 

Taking a bite out of the sandwich he asked, “How’d you get Jarvis not to come?” Loki smirked for a moment before saying, “I just pretended to be your father and said there was an emergency- AND before you say something, yes I know it's bad to lie to Jarvis.” 

Tony  _ hmed _ in response, taking another bite of his sandwich. They walked in a comfortable silence before Tony asked  _ the _ question, “so… not that I’m upset or anything, but you’re back earlier than expected.” 

Loki picked at his palms- a nervous habit, Tony had realized- and looked down, “my um, my father isn’t too pleased with me.” Tony rested his head against Loki’s elbow in a sign of comfort, Loki relaxed a little at the touch. 

“You know,” Tony  fidgeted , “you can always stay with me if you want.” Loki snorted ruffling Tony’s hair, if it was anyone else he would have knocked his hand away, but he makes an exception for Loki. 

“I thank you for the sentiment, but you know I cannot stay at your house, as it is your parents.” 

Not wanting to approach the very uncomfortable question of why Loki’s dad was mad at him, Tony let him be. Tony knew of course, that sooner or later Loki will tell him why his dad is mad at him- (From experience Tony knew not to push that type of thing)- so for now, he let it be. Slipping back into a comfortable silence, they walked. They would’ve walked around town, but as Tony had to go home- (His mother would be worried sick, his father on the other hand would just be mad he didn’t come home on time.) As they reached the front gate Loki transformed into a kid who looked exactly like him, but younger and more around Tony’s age. Tony shook his head, he’d seen Loki do that hundreds of times but it  _ still _ amazed him,  _ alien god prince with magic _ . “You know that magic thingy where you look like someone else is  _ really _ cool.” 

Loki rolled his eyes, “Seidr not ‘magic. Though my seidr isn’t ‘cool,’ that would be more of Thor’s seidr.” 

Tony shook his head, “I meant like awesome, or fantastic, or amazing.”

Loki nodded, “Midgardian culture is  _ very _ confusing.” 

Tony snorted, “Says the guy who talks like he’s from Shakespeare.”

Tony fished in his pocket before pulling out his keys, unlocking and opening the door, he walked in. He let Loki in, who in turn closed the door. Putting his keys back into his pocket he yelled, “Mother I’m home!” 

Hearing the sound of Tony’s voice Maria Stark raced out of the kitchen and into the foyer, upon seeing Tony she gave him a bear hug. “I’m so sorry Tony, Jarvis said Howard needed him but Howard didn’t and there was this whole confusing mess, I’m so sorry.” Tony awkwardly patted his mother’s back, trying to slip out of the hug. Finally, he got himself free, straightening his clothes he inclined his head toward Loki and then to the door to his room. 

Maria looked away from Tony to see Loki, she smiled her-_fake but I’m trying to be polite_, smile. “Hello Charles, good to see you again.”

Maria held out her hand, which Loki shook, “Hello Mrs. Stark.” 

Letting go of Loki’s hand, she looked at both of them, “Would you two like anything to eat?” They both shook their heads, ‘no.’ “Well we’re having dinner at seven,” Maria turned to Loki, “you are welcome to join us.”

Loki shook his head and put on his-_I’m trying to be polite_, smile, “No thank you, Mrs. Stark, my parents wouldn’t want me to stay out that late.” She nodded, Tony waited for her to continue, but she didn’t, so he took that as an excuse to leave. He took Loki’s arm, dragging him into his room.

Closing the door Tony sighed, he shouldered his backpack off and jumped onto his bed. Still in kid form, Loki sat himself comfortably on a beanbag chair. “Don’t you have a test to study for?” 

Tony groaned, “I’ll study later.” Loki only  _ hm _ ed in response, mulling over what to tell Tony about what happened with him and his father. Tony flipped over so he was facing Loki, “So what’s going on in Asgard?” 

Loki merely shrugged, “Nothing has changed, really. Asgard’s been the same for nearly one thousand years, I don’t think it is going to change in the time between when I last saw you and now- which  _ was _ a week ago.” Tony nodded- well as close as it came to nodding when he had his chin resting on his hand. “What’s going on, on Midgard?” Loki asked, trying to stray away from the topic of Asgard. 

“Nothing really, besides Mount St. Helens erupting.” 

Loki raised an eyebrow, “Why did this volcano erupt?” 

Now it was Tony’s turn to shrug, “I don’t know.” Loki only  _ hm _ ed again. They fell back into a comfortable silence, only breaking it when Tony mumbled something about his homework. 

Tony was almost done with his homework when Loki spoke, “My father, he’s… he’s not happy that I keep wanting to learn seidr instead of going out and fighting.” 

Tony sighed, writing the last sentence of his homework he put it down. “You know I’m no expert on family issues- (Even though I have some) but frick’em.”

Loki snorted at Tony’s choice of words, before sobering back up again. “I would ‘frick’em’ but Asgard is my only home, I don’t have another place to go.” Tony gave him  _ the _ look but he didn’t interrupt, “I know your offer still stands, Tony, but I couldn’t make your parents feed another mouth.” 

Tony stood up on his bed, “When I get my own house you’re free to stay there anytime, you can even get your own room!” Loki smiled at Tony’s innocence, before standing up and ruffling Tony’s hair. Tony’s grin turned into a full-fledged smile, and he wrapped his arms around- still kid- Loki’s neck in a semi-hug. Loki patted Tony on the back before letting go, once again ruffling his hair. 

Checking the clock Loki frowned, “Your mother is going to be calling you for dinner soon, I’d best be going.” Tony  _ aww _ ed but let him leave, looking out the window Tony waved at the ever shrinking figure- Loki- who waved back before disappearing in a puff of green smoke.

* * *

Tony bounced on his feet, he was only 15 but that didn’t stop him from being able to apply for college. A part of him felt sad- betrayed- even that his father didn’t want him there, that he would rather send him off the college then have him live there. He pushed that feeling down, trying to stay positive,  _ he could get accepted into M.I.T. at fifteen _ ! He stood and sat, paced and tapped his foot, but nothing could stop him from feeling restless. Finally he saw the ever growing figure of the mailman, he bolted toward the mailbox, once again bouncing on the soles of his feet. Time seemed to slow down as the mailman kept approaching, walking, putting a letter in a mailbox, walking, putting a letter in a mailbox, and so on. Finally, after what felt like years of waiting, the mail-man finally came to Tony’s house.

The mailman fished in his bag; finally, he pulled out a letter. Handing it over to Tony, who ripped it open. Pulling out the letter he read.

“ _ Dear Tony, Congratulations! You have been accepted into Massachusetts Institute of Technology. _ ”

“YES!” He fist bumped the air, jumping up and down. Running into the house, he searched for his mother. Bouncing around the different rooms he finally found his mother. “Mother!” He called bouncing over, “Look! Look!” Maria looked away from the dishes to look at what Tony was showing her. 

Taking off the gloves she took the letter, reading it. As she continued to read, tears started forming in her eyes when she finished she gave Tony a giant bear hug, instead of pulling away Tony held on. 

Later that night Loki came over, ruffling Tony’s hair and saying congratulations. 

* * *

Tony stood looking at the lowering casket, Loki squeezed his hand. Tony’s eyes were red and puffy, evidence that he’d been crying. A part of him didn’t want people to know he’d been crying, but they wouldn’t judge him, anyone would be crying if they just lost both parents. As people began to leave Tony rested his head on Loki’s arm, and began to quietly sob. Tony cried as Loki began drawing circles with his finger on his back, soon Tony began to quiet and Loki ruffled his hair. 

“Let us go, Tony.” He whispered, “It is best not to linger.” Tony grabbed Loki's hand, and Loki gave his hand a squeeze. Silently they walked to Tony’s car, Tony got in the passenger seat and Loki in the drivers. Tony glanced at him warily, “

You sure you know how to drive a car?” 

Loki side-eyed him, “Of course I know how to drive a car, I took that ‘Driver’s Ed’ class you kept blabbering on about.” 

Tony’s eyes widened in surprise, “You actually took that class?” 

Loki scoffed, “Of course I did.” Tony only nodded. 

Falling back into a semi-comfortable silence, Loki drove. 

* * *

Loki pulled up to Tony’s driveway, it had been close to a decade since Tony’s parents died and he became CEO. Tony had asked Loki if he wanted to be COO, and at first Loki said no, but after a lot of convincing Loki had said yes. Stepping out of the car, Loki walked up to the house and let himself in. “

Hello Mr. Loki.” Loki had gotten better at not flinching when Jarvis spoke, but still having no AIs on Asgard it was a bit difficult to get used to a talking voice. 

“Hello Jarvis, how do you fare?” 

“I’m good, you?” 

“I am also good.” 

Loki walked down the stairs to Tony’s workshop, Tony who was in there waved. Typing his passcode into the door he let himself in. “Hey Lokes, what brings you here?” 

Loki smirked, “Can’t seeing my favorite person be an excuse?” 

Tony snorted, putting down what he was tinkering on he kicked over a chair, which Loki gratefully took. “So how's Asgard?”

Loki just waved his hand, “Same old, same old.” Tony nodded, going back to tinkering. 

“You know Tony, it would be nice to have you run Stark Industries for once.”

Tony waved his hand, “You’re doing a great job.” A crash echoed through the workshop causing Tony to scowl, “Dum-E, what are you doing?”An indigent beep answer Tony’s question, and Dum-E came barreling through the room a very suspiciously colored drink in his claw. Dum-E rolled over to Loki, handing him the drink. 

Loki smiled, “Thank you, Dum-E.”Dum-E beeped again, and did a spin, Loki laughed petting Dum-E’s claw. Dum-E rolled away, leaving Loki to take a sniff of the drink. 

“I’m not sure that’s safe.” Tony warned, but Loki took a sip anyway. Loki licked his lips, “It was actually pretty good.”

Tony snorted, “I’m sure it wouldn’t affect you anyway, don’t you have like super-strength or something?” 

Loki nodded, “Something like that.”

They fell into a comfortable silence; they thought about how life was ok, it wasn’t the best but they had each other, and that’s what saved them in the long run.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, I got a huge writer's block when writing this chapter.  
THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO LEFT A KUDOS AND/OR COMMENTED! <3  
(Shameless self plug) Follow my tumblr @wishwasgetoutamehswamp for updates and other stuff (Like Loki)  
This starts at the beginning of Ironman 1 (sorry it's gonna be a long wait until Avengers) and lots of angst (sorry) next chapter might be around late February early March, AND NOW UNTO THE CHAPTER!

Loki tapped his fingers on the table in front of him, anxiety curling in the pit of his stomach. He tried assuring himself that yes, Tony was fine, he could handle himself, he is an adult after all, but he couldn’t stop thinking about  _ what if’s _ . 

“Loki are you hale?” His mother’s question startled him out of his musings. 

“Yes mother, I am hale.” Her lips thinned, seeing through the paper thin lie. Instead of asking Loki what is wrong she turned back to their guests, chatting with them aimlessly. 

Loki scowled,  _ how could his mother talk to the ambassadors when he was right here _ ,  _ worrying his ass off _ \- (As Tony would say.)-? He set down his goblet, it seems he would be leaving the feast early again. 

Pushing himself off the chair he made his way through the crowd of very obnoxious drunken Vanir and Aesir. He slipped on a glamour of invisibility, able to fool even Heimdall himself. 

He finally reached the doorway. The doorway was- like everything else in Asgard- overly large- (And by that he meant it could fit hundreds of bilgesnipe). The doorway was also- unsurprisingly- made out of gold. Slipping out of the hall and into the hallway, Loki saw some drunken Vanir and Aesir stumbling around. Loki gracefully slid between the stragglers, years of being around a drunken Thor coming in handy- (Well, avoiding anyone  _ was _ easy- since he could slip on a glamor of invisibility and mute his footsteps.)

Though his footsteps were muted and he was invisible he kept to the shadows, years of habit kicking in. He made his way through the golden halls, the single Asgardian moon filling the empty hall with a dull light.

Sticking to the wall he walked down the corridor, silently walking past any passerby. 

He finally managed to reach the end of the magnificent golden hall, now only the cold darkness stood in front of him. He tossed his head over his shoulder, scanning the crowd to see if anyone was looking for him. As always, nobody noticed his absence. Turning back to face the exit he trekked outside.

* * *

He had finally managed to reach Midgard, though it did take awhile- with The Convergence messing with his means of travel- he still got there. He transported himself to Tony’s Malibu house, he guessed Tony would be at  _ this _ house as he spent most of his time there, but one can never be too sure so he sent doubles of himself to check anywhere else Tony may be.

He switched out of his Asgardian clothes and into a Midgardian suit, patting out the wrinkles he started his trek to Tony’s house.

* * *

The journey to Tony’s house felt like forever by the time Loki reached the door. He knocked on it twice before entering. 

“Hey Tony! I’m back!” He yelled into the darkness, which was confusing, Tony never left his house in complete darkness, and from what his doubles saw Tony  _ is _ here. Closing the door behind him he walked into the darkness.

With his Asgardian eyesight he could see perfectly in darkness, but that didn’t stop him from bumping into a couch. Scowling, he looked down, the couch was covered in saran wrap,  _ strange _ . 

Brushing past the couch he continued down to Tony’s lab. Skipping down the steps he paused in front of the doors, Tony wasn’t in there. 

Confused, Loki pulled out his phone- (Tony suggested he get one)- and dialed Tony’s number- (Though Tony keeps saying to save his number on his phone, though he doesn’t know how to do that,  _ and  _ he is  _ not  _ going to admit that to Tony.) It rang, and rang, and rang, and rang, and- “ _ I’m busy right now so call back later, and maybe don’t leave a message after the beep _ \-  ** _Beep_ ** -”

Loki frowned,  _ it wasn’t like Tony not to answer his phone _ . He dialed Pepper’s number, his thumb hesitating above the call button- ( _ What if she doesn’t know where Tony is too _ ?)- before clicking on it.

It rang, and rang, and- “Hi Loki.”

“Hello Pepper, is Tony with you? I cannot find him.”

“Um, Tony… He…” She trailed off, “I think it’ll be better if you came here when I told you.”

_ Oh no _ . “Pepper, what happened to Tony?”

“I think I should tell you in person.”

“Okay, where?”

“Stark Industries Headquarters.”

* * *

“Here.” 

Pepper jumped, she knew Loki had teleporting powers, but  _ still _ . 

“Good to see you Loki, how’s Asgard?” She stalled,  _ he wasn’t going to take this well _ .

He narrowed his eyes, obvious to the stalling she was doing. “It is good to see you as well, and Asgard is fine.”

“Anything, uh, interesting happened?”  
He sighed, “Pepper, _please_ just tell me what happened to Tony.”

She swallowed thickly, “On a weapon testing in Afghanistan he… I believe he…”

He rubbed the bridge of his nose, obviously trying to contain the bite in his voice when he said, “ _ Pepper _ ,  _ get to the  _ ** _point_ ** .”

She nodded, “We believe he got kidnapped, but most people believe he died.”

He shook his head, “no, Tony couldn’t have gotten killed. No, he… he… he just can’t.” He looked up at her with unshed tears in his eyes, “ _ please _ ,” His voice broke, “tell me your joking.”

It took her all her strength not to start crying when she said, “no.”

* * *

Loki stumbled backwards,  _ no _ .  _ No _ ,  _ this CANNOT be happening _ .  _ Tony couldn’t be dead, he’d surely know _ ,  _ right _ ?  _ Tony _ .  _ No _ . 

A hand on his shoulder startled him out of his thoughts and he realized he was sitting on a couch. Pepper had her hand on his shoulder, “Are you okay?” Though he had tears falling down his face he managed to make a ‘are you dumb?’ face. Pepper chuckled awkwardly, “I know, silly question.”

He shook his head, “I…” 

Pepper squeezed his shoulder before taking her hand off. “Would you like some water?” She asked.

He nodded, wiping away the tears with his hand, “if it is not too much work.”

She waved her hand, “it’s fine.”

He nodded again, watching Pepper stroll into the kitchen. 

_ My fault _ . He sighed burying his head in his hands,  _ all my fault _ . 

Hearing Pepper’s footsteps he glanced up.

“Here.” She said, holding out a bottle of water, he took it murmuring a ‘thank you.’ He unscrewed the cap, drinking the water greedily. He screwed the cap back onto the bottle, leaving the bottle to rest on the coffee table in front of him.

Pepper- who was sitting next to him- stiffed.

“What?” He glanced at her.

A giant smile lit up her features, tears forming in her eyes. “They found Tony… he’s alive.”


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I had to rewatch Iron Man and make it totally accurate.   
At the beginning we have Tony POV but the rest of it is Loki POV.  
Note: Loki's fake name is Charles Holstein.  
Thank you all for the comments and Kudos!

Rhodey led him down the airplane, keeping a firm grip on his hand. He glanced at Loki, he had no idea how Pepper had kept him from running across the Earth looking for him. 

From the corner of his eye he spotted a stretcher. “Are you kidding me with this? Get rid of them.” He said.

Loki rushed up to him, placing a hand on his uninjured shoulder. “Are you hale?” He asked.

He smiled grimly, “Aren’t I the picture of health?”

Loki frowned, eyeing his broken arm. “No, not really.”

He snorted, “I’ve missed you.”

Loki smiled, “I’ve missed you too.” He sobered, leaning in closer to Tony so only he could hear. “If I had known I would have come as soon as possible, and make whoever held you captive feel the wrath of Loki Odinson, second Prince of Asgard.”

“It’s okay Lokes, you didn’t know.” 

“I should’ve. If my brother hadn’t been an idiot and-”

Tony interrupted him, patting his shoulder. “You can tell me all about your vacation,” he winked, “when we get back.” 

“Actually,” Pepper walked out from behind Loki, “You should go to the hospital.”

He eyed Pepper’s red rimmed eyes. “Your eyes are red. Tears for you long lost boss?”

She shook her head, “Tears of joy, I hate job hunting.”

“Yeah vacation’s over.” He walked past Pepper, waving at Happy. “I want a cheeseburger.” 

“Tony you have to go to the hospital.” 

“I have been held in captivity for three months Pepper, I want a cheeseburger, and a press conference.” 

“A press conference?”

“Yep.”

Pepper glanced at Loki, who shrugged. “He had been in captivity, I think he  _ at least _ deserves a cheeseburger.”

Pepper sighed, sensing her loss. 

“Where would you want to get a cheeseburger?” Happy asked.

“Not McDonalds.” Loki said in a singsong voice behind him.

“Yep, no McDonalds. How about Burger King?”

“Burger King it is, sir.”

Tony walked over to the car, pulling the door behind the passenger seat open. Loki grabbed the door across from him, Pepper the one in front, and Happy in the driver’s seat. He buckled his seatbelt, eyeing Loki to do the same.

Loki huffed, “Why do I have to buckle myself in?” 

“Be _ cause _ if we got in an accident- which is unlikely, as Happy’s the best driver money can buy- a seatbelt can protect you from getting a concussion,” he wiggled his broken arm, “or breaking a bone.” 

Loki rolled his eyes, though he still grabbed the seatbelt and buckled himself in.

“Everyone buckled in?” Happy asked.

“Yep, to Burger King.”

* * *

Loki narrowed his eyes as Stane opened the door for Tony. He never trusted him, that’s why when Tony became CEO he lightly suggested Tony to make him COO. The only reason he put up with Stane was because Tony liked him.

He opened his door, walking over to Tony. He placed a hand on Tony’s shoulder hoping to guide him away from Stane.

“Holstein!” Stane false cheery voice.

He put on a fake smile. “Stane.”

“How have you been? Did your vacation in The Bahamas go well?” He asked.

“I'm well. The Bahamas were certainly good.” 

“Glad to hear.” Though he did not sound like he was glad to hear it.

Happy walked over to them holding out a bag to Tony. Tony grabbed the extra cheeseburger he had bought.

“Did you get one for me?” Stane asked.

“There’s only one left. I need it.” He opened the wrapping, taking a bite into it. 

His hand still on Tony’s shoulder he followed Stane to the building where the press conference was being held. Tony had not answered any questions on the way there, so he could only guess what Tony wanted to say. 

As they walked in they were bombarded with cheering, though it was the only kind the media could give you. He much rather liked the cheering he got from fans, it was a great contrast to what he got on Asgard, especially since Thor’s coronation had gotten announced. Thinking about it did not leave such a bitter taste in his mouth as some suspected, it did leave a bitter taste in this mouth nonetheless. He knew Thor would be a great king, in time. He was sure as soon as Thor ascended to the throne he would take any chance to declare war on Jotunheim. Though he cared not for the Frost Giants there would be Aesir lives lost, and that would not look good for Thor. 

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He would not worry about Asgard’s problems today, today was the day he got his friend back, that is what he would think about. 

When they reached the podium he had taken the spot in front of the microphones, leaving Stane to stand next to him and Tony to… sit on the ground? He raised a curious eyebrow at Tony who missed it. 

Tony reached in his pocket, grabbing the cheeseburger he had seen him put in there. “Hey, would it be all right if everyone sat down?” He asked the room. He raised a hand singling for everyone to sit down. “Why don’t you sit down? That way you can see me, and I can…” He trailed off, biting into his cheeseburger. “A little less formal.”

Loki furrowed his brows but complied nonetheless. He took his seat on Tony’s left while Stane took his right. 

Tony turned to Stane, “good to see you.” Stane nodded. “I never got to say goodbye to dad.” Loki gripped his shoulder, Tony turned and gave him a grateful smile. He then continued a little louder. “I never got to say goodbye to my father.” He paused and handed his cheeseburger to him, his nose wrinkled at the smell but he continued holding it. “There’s questions that I would have asked him. I would have asked him how he felt about what this company did. If he was conflicted, if he ever had doubts. Or maybe he was every inch the man we all remember from the newsreels.” He paused again, perhaps contemplating his words. “I saw young Americans killed by the very weapons I created to defend them and protect them.” 

Suddenly Loki knew exactly what Tony was going to say, he felt a surge of pride and dread. Pride from the fact he had never liked the idea of selling weapons of mass destruction, and dread from the fact that it took something like this for Tony to feel doubt. He had wanted Tony to do something else with the company, like clean energy, perhaps, but he had  _ never ever _ wanted Tony to learn that in a way like  _ this _ . 

Tony continued, pulling him out of his musings. “And I saw that I had become part of a system that is comfortable with zero accountability.”  
“Mr. Stark!” A reporter called out.

Apparently Tony knew him as he answered with a, “hey Ben.

The reporter- Ben, as Tony had named him- asked, “what happened over there?”

_ Wasn’t that on everyone _ ’ _ s mind _ ? Loki thought dryly.

Tony started to stand. “I- I had my eyes opened. I came to realize that I have more to offer this world than just making this blow up.” He stood behind the podium, “and that is why, effective immediately, I am shutting down the weapons manufacturing division of Stark International.” 

Everyone rose to the feet, question after question pouring in. Loki resisted a full smile but he allowed himself a smug smirk, as he landed his hand on Tony’s shoulder again. 

Stane attempted to fix the situation but Tony continued speaking. “Until such time as I can decide what the future of the company will be.” 

Stane pushed his way to the microphone. “I think we’re gonna be selling a lot of newspapers.” 

Tony pushed forward. “What direction it should take, one that I’m comfortable with and is consistent with the highest good for this country, as well.” 

Stane  practically pushed Tony off the podium, which Loki sent him a glare for. 

As Tony and Loki walked off he could hear Stane attempt to salvage the situation. “What we should take away from this is that Tony’s back!” 

Loki rolled his eyes, of course Stane doesn’t like that Tony’s stopping the production of the object that sells the most, the company will take a huge hit, even Thor would know that. As soon as they were away from the camera’s he ruffled Tony’s hair. “I, for one, think it’s a good idea to stop weapons manufacturing.” 

Tony snorted, “thanks.” Though it didn’t hold any malice. 

He opened the door to the car letting Tony in first, he closed it going to the other side and letting himself in. 

Tony rested his head on the back of the seat, rubbing his eyes with his good arm. “I just want to sleep in my own bed, for like, a week.”

Loki smiled, “I think you deserve it.” 

* * *

Happy dropped them off in front of Tony’s Malibu house, and he tried to help Tony out of the car but he waved him off. 

Tony walked past him, heading towards the door. Loki pulled a fifty dollar bill out of his pocket and handed it to Happy. “Thank you.” He said earnestly. 

Happy shrugged, “no problem.” He glanced over to where the door was. “Make sure he’s safe.”

Loki bristled slightly but he remembered that he was only concerned for Tony. “I will make sure he does not even stub his toe.” 

Happy snorted, “I don’t think you could do that.”

Loki hummed thoughtfully, “perhaps.”

“Well if you need anyone to drive you anywhere you know who to call.”

“I will make sure to.”

Happy nodded and headed towards his car, Loki turned and walked over to the house as soon as he saw Happy drive off. He had placed a spell on him to alert him of any harm, in case the people who kidnapped Tony would want to try again, and they wanted to start on the people close to him. 

Loki found Tony sitting in his workshop, his coat discarded on a nearby chair and him working on unbuttoning his shirt. 

Loki raised an eyebrow at the blue glow coming from his chest. He sat on the table across from him, staring at the blue glow. “What is,” he pointed to the glow, “that?” 

Tony unbuttoned the third button on his shirt and tapped it, a metallic clink echoed from it. “ _ This  _ is keeping me alive.”

Loki stood up. “ _ What _ ?!” 

Tony held out his hands in a placating gesture, “hey, hey, it’s okay. I’ll, uh, tell you all about it.”

Loki took a deep breath through his nose, calming himself. He sat himself next to Tony, sitting with an air of nonchalance. “If you wish to tell the tale I will listen.”

Tony nodded, “yep. Okay, I’m gonna need you to not interrupt, ‘cause I really don’t wanna tell this twice.”

Loki nodded, and so Tony began his tale. 

* * *

It had been half a week since Tony had told Loki what had happened in Afghanistan, and every time Loki thought of it he fumed. How could they do this?  _ Why _ did they do this? Who had wanted Tony kidnapped or killed. And the one he thought of the most,  _ why wasn _ ’ _ t he here to stop it _ ? He kept these thoughts to himself as he did not want to take any of this out on Tony, he had been through enough. He winced as he remembered how Tony had gotten ridiculously drunk after he told him. 

“Lokes.” He heard Tony call.

He looked up from the book he was reading to see Tony lying shirtless on a reclined chair, wires strapped to his chest, “yes?”

“You have big hands, right?”

Loki frowned, “yes?”

Tony hummed. “Hey J,” he said after a moment, “call Pepper.”

“On it sir.” Replied Jarvis.

“Why in the Nine Realms did you need my hands?” He asked.

“I need to replace my arc reactor, and I need small hands to go and plug in the new one.”

“Oh, I had not known it needed replacing.”

Tony shrugged.

“Sir I have Miss Potts.” 

“Thanks J, put her through.” He paused a moment, making sure Pepper connected. “Pepper. How big are your hands?”

“ _ What _ ?” She asked.

“How big are your hands?” He repeated. 

“ _ I don _ ’ _ t understand why _ …”

“Get down here. I need you.” 

She hung up the call. 

“Do you think she’ll come down?” Loki asked. “She is your assistant, and that does seem quite  _ personal _ .”

Tony snorted, “of course, I’ve asked her weirder things.”

Loki raised an eyebrow silently asking him to elaborate. Tony didn’t.

Pepper walked in, a look of confusion all over her face.

“Hey,” Tony said lamely, “let’s see them. Show me your hands. Let’s see them.”

She raised her arms, wiggling her hands.

“Oh, wow. They are small. Very petite, indeed. I just, uh, need your help for a sec.”

She glanced at Loki who waved back. “Why do you need my help?”

“Tony said my hands were too small.” He turned them over, “though I do not think so.”

Pepper looked at Tony’s arc reactor, her eyes widening. “Oh my god. Is that the thing keeping you alive?” 

“It was, but it’s an antique.” He waved around the new one. “This is what will be keeping me alive for the foreseeable future. I’m swapping it up for an upgraded unit, and I just ran into a little speed bump.”

“‘Speed bump’? What does that mean?”

“It’s nothing. It’s just a little snag. There’s an exposed wire under this device-” Tony twisted the arc reactor in his chest, it made a hissing noise as he attempted to pull it out. “And it’s contacting the socket wall and causing a little bit of a short.”

Loki abandoned his book on the couch, going to stand next in front of Tony’s legs. “What are you going to do with the old arc reactor?” 

Tony shrugged, turning his head to Pepper. “You wanna keep it?”

“Sure, I suppose.”

Tony pulled out the old arc reactor with a pop, handing it to Pepper.

“Oh my god.” She grabbed it, holding it a few inches away from her. “Where do I put this?”

“On the table over there.” Pepper placed the arc reactor with a clink. “I want you to reach in, and you’re just gonna gently lift the wire out.” 

“Is it safe?” Pepper asked, concern lacing her voice.

“Yeah, it should be fine. It’s just like Operation-” Loki snorted- “You just don’t let it touch the socket wall or it goes ‘beep’.”

“What do you mean, ‘Operation’?”

Loki raised an eyebrow, he was going to buy Pepper Operation as a late birthday gift. 

“It’s just a game, never mind.” Tony said with an edge to his voice. “Just gently lift the wire. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Great.”

Pepper began to lower her hand into the arc reactor’s socket, and then quickly removed her hand. “You know, I don’t think I’m qualified to do this.”

“No, you’re fine. You’re the most capable, qualified, trustworthy person I’ve ever met. You’re gonna do great.”

“Didn’t you just ask Loki to do it?”

“Uh, the most capable, qualified, trustworthy  _ woman _ ?” 

Loki rolled his eyes, a smile tugging at his lips. “Good save.”

“Thanks.” Tony said sarcastically. He turned back to Pepper, “I really need your help here.”

She sighed, “okay, okay I’ll help.”

“Okay, great.”

She pressed her lips together, and after a moment’s hesitation she lowered her hand into the arc reactor’s socket, a squishy sound came from it. “Oh, there’s pus!”

“It’s not pus. It’s an inorganic plasmic discharge from the device, not from my body.”

Loki watched in concern as Tony squirmed in displeasure as Pepper reached her hand deeper into the arc reactor’s socket.

“It smells!” 

“Yeah, it does.” He paused. “The copper wire, you got it?”

“Okay, I got it, I got it.”

A buzzing sound came from a machine next to Tony in unison as Tony yelled. Loki rushed over to Tony’s shoulder, his arms uncrossed and his hands buzzing with seidr.

“Are you hale?” He asked.

“Yep, yep, all fine.” 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Pepper said. The copper wire she grabbed finally appeared out of the socket.

“Okay,” said Tony, eyeing the wire, “now make sure when you pull it out, you don’t… There’s a magnet-”

Pepper yanked on the wire, pulling the magnet out. The machine next to Tony turned red and started beeping.

“You just pulled it out.”

“Oh god, I didn’t know.” Pepper started lowering the magnet back in.

“Don’t put it back in! Don’t put it back in!” 

“Okay, okay, what do I do? What’s wrong.”

“Oh nothing, I’m just going into cardiac arrest.”

“What!” Pepper and Loki yelled at the same time.

“You said this was safe!” Pepper cried. 

“We got to hurry,” Tony shoved the new arc reactor towards Pepper, “take this, take this. You gotta switch it out really quick.”

“Okay, okay.” She looked at Tony placing her hand on his shoulder. “Tony it’s gonna be okay.”

“It is.”

“I’m gonna back this okay.”

“Let’s hope.”

She grabbed the wire attached to the arc reactor and began lowering it into the socket.

“Okay, you’re gonna attach that to the base plate. Make sure you…” He trailed off tersely. 

Pepper clicked it into place.

“OWWWW!” Tony yelled. 

Pepper lowered the arc reactor into the socket, breathing heavily. 

“Was that so hard? That was fun, right?” Tony asked.

“NO!” Cried Pepper and Loki at the same time. 

Tony adjusted the reactor, “here I got it, I got it. Nice.”

“Are you okay?” Pepper asked breathlessly. 

“Yeah I feel great. You okay?” Tony laughed. 

“Don’t ever ever  _ ever _ make me do anything like this ever again.”

“I’ll just make Loki do it.” Tony turned to face Loki, “you’d do it for me, right?”

Loki scoffed,”of course.  _ But _ ,” he continued more sternly, “next time- if there is-  _ you _ are going to get  _ actual _ help. No offense Pepper.”

“None taken.” She replied, still out of breath. 

Tony ripped off the wires, hoping off the chair. He turned to face Pepper, who was holding the old arc reactor. “What are you planning on doing with the old reactor?”

“I’ll find something.” She glanced back up at him, “will that be all, Mr. Stark?”

“That will be all, Miss Potts.” Pepper nodded and turned around, leaving the room. “Hey Butterfingers, come clean this mess up.” Tony gestured to his desk. “Put it all in the trash.”

“By the Norns Tony, you almost got yourself killed.” Loki crossed his arms again.

Tony snorted, “won’t be the first and won’t be the last.”

Loki shook his head, “if you die I’ll drag you from Hel myself.”

Tony raised an eyebrow, “don’t think I’m worthy enough for Valhalla?”

“To get to Valhalla you need to die in battle, and I would be remiss if I would let you die in battle.”

“Damn, I really wanted to die in battle.” Tony said sarcastically. 

“Said every Asgardian ever.” Loki muttered. 

Tony snorted. “I thought you said only Aesir could go to Valhalla.”

Loki frowned, “most Aesir believe that, yes, but I am not sure. You would have to die then come back, which- to my knowledge- no one has done.”

“So Valhalla isn’t off the table.”

“There are no battles you are fighting, how could you get there?”

Tony smirked, “that’s where you’re wrong?”

He raised an eyebrow.

“So remember when I told you I built a suit that allowed me to escape?” Loki nodded. “Well I’m going to rebuild that, but better.”

“Why would you want to do that?”

“Revenge.” Tony said simply. 

Loki hummed, “how are you getting revenge?”

“Working on it.”

Loki smiled, “I would like to help anyway I can.”


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me showing up 5 months later with (angst) Starbucks: hey
> 
> yeah, sorry for not posting sooner, life y'know. also btw "nattmal" means night meal aka dinner, i just googled what vikings called dinner.

As it turns out, helping Tony get revenge was by helping him build a flying metal suit. Though Tony did not tell him exactly  _ what _ he was going to do with the suit, he assumed that he would kill the people who kidnapped him, as that would be something he would do, but the more he thought about it, the less that sounded like Tony.

Tony  _ never _ tried to purposely try to hurt someone unless they hurt him, it was another reason why he drowned himself in parties and his work, he didn’t want to think about what happened with the weapons he built. 

He glanced at Tony, after Tony got his revenge would he stop using the suit? The suit was a weapon and he couldn’t imagine what Tony would do with the suit after he got revenge. Would he attempt to stop all the injustice in the world? It would be impossible for him to do so, and break numerous laws just attempting  _ to _ get into a different country. Would Tony feel regret for the lives he took? Yes, they were killing people themselves, but they are people too, and one of the main reasons Tony is doing this is to make up for the fact his weapons killed innocents. 

_ Hypocrite _ , his mind supplied helpfully. He was one, wasn’t he? He had taken countless lives himself, but he was never as battle loving as Thor. He never  _ liked _ killing, but he had done it. It wasn't the same, though was it? He killed when he was attacked, Tony is going out of his way to kill. The thought left his stomach in knots.

“Tony,” he started carefully, “Do you think it’s a good idea to get revenge?”

Tony turned around and crossed his arms over his stained tank-top, “I thought you agreed to help me?”

“I do, but wouldn’t it be better to tell Rhodey about it? He has the authority to do something about it.”

Tony glared, “So you’re Rhodey’s friend now?”

He shook his head, “No that’s-”

“Then I don’t care. You’re my friend and you agreed to help me, so you will.”

He stuffed his hands into his black suit-pants to stop himself from fiddling with them. “Tony perhaps you should wait a few months and think about this. Pepper suggested therapy and I think that may be a good idea.”

Tony scoffed, turning back to his work. “I knew you wouldn’t agree with what I’m doing.”

“You’re right, but-”

He spun on his heel, “‘But’ what? You’ve killed people before, how is this any different?”

_ This is exactly the territory I did not want to get into _ , he thought. “I’ve only done it in self defence.”

He laughed, cackled really, “You’ve only killed in self defense? What about the time you killed the guys who almost kidnapped me?”

He clenched his fist inside of his pocket, “They deserved it for almost kidnapping a  _ child _ .”

“And the Ten Rings don’t deserve it? You know, the people who  _ actually _ kidnapped me?”

He took a steadying breath through his nose, yelling would do nothing good. “All I am saying is that you should not kill them.”

“My weapons have killed hundreds of people, why would it be any different if I only directed where I wanted the weapon to go?” He snarled, fists clenched at his side. 

He snapped, “Because I do not want you to live with the guilt of killing people!” He clenched his teeth tightly, he had not meant to yell at Tony like that.

“I already do!” Tony yelled back. When Loki didn’t respond, he turned around huffing.

Loki opened his mouth to say something or apologize, but he didn’t know  _ what _ to say, so he turned around teleporting in a flash of green light and appearing back in his room on Asgard.

The conversation he wanted to have with Tony did not go the way he planned, that was evident enough, but he said that he already felt guilty for killing people with the weapons he created like Loki already didn’t know that.

He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. He had been on Earth for a month, but in Asgard it had only been a week. He smiled softly as he remembered the day he figured out the time difference between Earth and Asgard.

* * *

_ Loki let his head hit the table with a thump. _

_ “You okay?” Tony asked from where he was sitting, an almost cold cup of coffee in his hand. _

_ “No.” He mumbled. _

_ “What? I can’t understand you when your face is smooshed on the table.” He took a sip of his coffee, “Ugh cold.” He muttered. _

_ Loki lifted his head and placed it on his fist. “No,” he repeated, glaring angrily at the equations he was working on for the past week. _

_ “Have you tried-” _

_ “Yes.” _

_ “Hey, you didn’t let me finish. Have you tried comparing an Asgard week to an Earth week?” _

_“No, I haven’t yet.” He muttered, grabbing at a random paper and a pen. “A week in Asgard is ten day, seven for working and three for doing whatever you wish.” He said for Tony’s benefit, “A week on Earth is seven day, so Asgard's weeks are three days longer.”_

_ “There you figured it out!” Tony said cheerfully. _

_ “No I didn’t, I still haven’t figured out the time difference. Or the year difference. Or-” _

_ Tony groaned, cutting him off. “I thought we just solved the time difference.” _

_ ‘No we didn’t, Asgard’s days are forty-seven hours long, and in the summer night lasts twelve of those hours while in winter nights last twenty hours.” _

_ “Wow, I’d hate to live in Asgard, what do you even do for forty-seven hours?” _

_ “Asgardian's take any chance they get to have feasts, and feats can last weeks.” _

_ “Huh, so you guys eat a lot.” _

_ Loki snorted, “No, most people use the feats as an excuse to get ridiculously drunk without scorn.” _

_ Tony nodded, “That makes  _ much  _ more sense” _

_ Loki rolled his eyes turning back to the equations, “I suppose I should finish these.” _

* * *

  
  


He had figured it out later that day, but without Tony making snide remarks he could listen to, to take his mind off the equations, he would’ve gone insane.

Two thumps sounded from outside his door, letting an illusion cover him he opened the door to investigate. 

Standing in his doorway stood Thor, fist raised halfway up to the door, looking like he was going to knock again. No wonder why it sounded like thumps, Thor could never do anything quietly.

“Brother! Mother wishes you to join us for  nattmal .”

“I will be soon, I must change first.”

Thor nodded, “I will see you then.”

He closed the door, leaning his head against it with a thump. He finally thought he could have a moment of peace, but  _ no _ he must join his family for a meal. 

  
Sighing he turned towards the closet,  _ let’s just get this over with _ , he thought. 


End file.
